debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice
Summary Beatrice (ベアトリーチェ 'Beatorīche'?) is the main antagonist of Episodes 1-4. She clashes with Battler Ushiromiya, trying to convince him that witches are real and that she used magic to execute a series of bizarre murders on the island of Rokkenjima. She has claimed to have lived for well over a thousand years. She has already strayed from the domain of humans, and it is said that as demons do, she appears when summoned by a human and lends him her power for a compensation of equivalent value. She likes black tea and ice cream and hates boredom and people who deny her. Her real identity is Sayo Yasuda, the child of Kinzo Ushiromiya and grandchild of Beatrice Castiglioni. According to Sayo, her 'Beatrice' identity was only fully created on November 29, 1984, when she discovered her true identity and inherited the 10 tons of gold belonging to her grandmother. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Beatrice ("Beato"), Sayo "Yasu" Yasuda, Lion Ushiromiya, many others Origin: Umineko no naku koro ni Gender: female Age: over 1000 years (logically beyond the concept of time) Classification: Endless witch Attack Potency: Transcendent level '''(is unbound by the concepts regarding the metaphysical power that underlies the existence of the world/Shinra Bansho, which in addition to the three-dimensional universe includes a far higher dimensions, complex quantum structures, wave functions, as well as unimaginable realms out of all time, space/place and coordinates/dimensions, beyond there is the transcendental coneptual hierarchy, where higher concepts cannot be defined in terms of infinity and everything listed below, and at the peak of existence and intellect disappears even the meaning of steps which determine perspectives of everything that was below it is also to be noted that the immense difference between dimensional limited beings and dimensional transcendent beings are immeasurably smaller than one layer within the gameboard that Lambdadelta resides on which encompasses endless layers, the conceptual hierarchy is so vast that the meaning of these steps become so irrelevant they dissapear from existence, putting Beatrice beyond a infinite inaccesible hierarchy of endless steps beyond all of time and space) | '''Dimensionality: Devoid | Devoid Travel Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant ''' '''Combat Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant ''' '''Reaction Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant ''' '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant ''' '''Striking Strength: Transcendental | Transcendental Durability: Transcendental (due to her conceptual, non-corporeal nature (Embodies the essence of infinity and nothing, making her virtually impossible to destroy even to someone who is equal to her such as Eva-Beatrice. Killing her was likened to that of throwing a rock at the moon in hopes of destroying it: impossible. Though she needed to manifest like a moon's reflection on surface water, her manifestation may be disturbed for some time, but not destroyed) | Transcendental Stamina: '''Irrelevant | Irrelevant' '''Range:' Irrelevant | '''Irrelevant' '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Weapon Mastery (swords, guns and explosives), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (many forms, including soul vision and mind reading), Magic, Flight, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 5), Body Control, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Summoning, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Projection, and Forcefield creation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession and Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation and Resistance, Life and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Control, Biological Manipulation and Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Physical Law Manipulation and Negation, Number (from 1 to ∞) and Size Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Beatrice controls and embodies her own realm with multiple higher layers, Mystery and Truth Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities, with an existence superior to the entire infinite hierarchy of higher layers, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11). Standard Equipment: pipe Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Boredom, losing her will Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Manifestation(Human domain | Manifestation(Witch Domain) Note: Explanations (Optional) The human domain is noted to be a infinite hierarchy , a staircase where each step higher removes restrictions and grants power similar to the witch and creator domain. But it doesn't stop there, within the human domain has more infinitely layered realms which are the cat box being based off of infinitely layered ideasof possibilities and impossibilities. Certain possibilities are lesser than the conceptual ladder while at the same time others surpassing it because a catbox is the combination of multiple contradictory stories representing the coexistance of possibilities and impossibilities . Beatrice confirms her catbox as a endless ladder as she notes the catbox as her own domain .Domains encompass endless and infinite layers or steps . This continues because Beatrices catbox creates even more infinite amount of tales each passing moment . This is irrelevant to Bernkastel. Since she has her OWN catbox which encompasses the entirety of Beatrices, and also forming another infinite amount of tales each passing moment, furthermore there are infinitely morecatboxes that exist out there beyond Bernkastels, representing even more possibilities, and each creating infinite amounts of endless tales each passing moment, But even this doesn't matter, all of these catboxes that transcend the other are ultimately irrelevant since they only equate to a single fragmentwithin the sea of fragments which there are another infinite amount of fragments.Fragments represent the concepts of fate, possibilities and infinite stories . But even a fragment can become its own cattbox, because higher world beings can combine fragments together to form even greater catboxes of impossibilities that will form a higher story. But it doesn't stop there, In Featherines library the city of books, is a realm where Featherine takes fragments and brings them to a higher layer, the city of books is so massive the entire cosmology thus far only equates to a single out of a infinite amount of books . These characters dwarfing all of the before mentioned cosmology are compared to small butterflies in a ocean . Even Ange states her entire life not even being worth a single page within a single book . Finally the city of books has a higher layer. The spectator rows Gallery Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.